For example, among wire harnesses installed in an automobile, a wire harness for supplying electric power to an electrical part, etc., on a movable structure such as a sliding door and a hatch-back door is installed over a stationary structure such as a vehicle body frame (on which the movable structure is movably mounted) and the movable structure.
FIG. 20 and FIG. 21 show conventional examples of such wire harness installation structures.
The installation structure shown in FIG. 20 is disclosed in the Patent Literature 1. A wire harness 101 to be installed is constructed such that an extending portion 107 between a fixing-side connecting portion 103 to be fixed onto a stationary structure, such for example as a vehicle body panel and a vehicle body frame, and a moving-side connecting portion 105 to be fixed onto a movable structure such as a sliding door is provided with an excess length for allowing movement of the movable structure. The extending portion 107, while bent into a generally U-shaped condition, is received in a harness receiving space 113 provided at a lower portion of a guide rail 111, and by doing so, an extraordinary displacement of the extending portion 107 in accordance with the movement of the movable structure is restrained, and at the same time the extending portion 107 is prevented from interfering with surrounding structural objects, etc.
The above guide rail 111 has a slider 115 which slidingly moves along a direction of movement of the movable structure (not shown) (direction of arrow A in FIG. 20). The extending portion 107 received in the harness receiving space 113 is connected to the slider 115 at near side of the moving-side connecting portion 105.
The slider 115 is connected to the movable structure, and moves on the guide rail 111 in accordance with the movement of the movable structure.
In the case of the installation structure shown in FIG. 21, an extending portion 107 provided between a fixing-side connecting portion 103 and a moving-side connecting portion 105 of a wire harness 101 is withdrawably wound and received in a harness receiving box 121, and by doing so, an extraordinary displacement of the extending portion 107 in accordance with the movement of the movable structure is restrained, and at the same time the extending portion 107 is prevented from interfering with surrounding structural objects, etc.
The harness receiving box 121 includes a reel rotatably mounted within a box body 123 so as to wind up the extending portion 107, and urging means such as a spring for urging this reel in a winding direction, and the reel rotates according to an amount of movement of the movable structure, so that the length of withdrawal of the extending portion 107 from the box body 123 is adjusted.
FIG. 22 and FIG. 23 also show other conventional example of wire harness installation structure, and this is disclosed in the Patent Literature 2.
FIG. 22 is a perspective view of a protector 200 configuring the wire harness installation structure, and the protector 200 having a resin material is formed into an L-shaped cross-section, and has such a bent portion. The bent portion of the protector 200 has a horizontal disposition portion 200a extending along the wire harness-installing direction, and a vertical disposition portion 200b bent right-angularly downwardly at one end of the horizontal disposition portion 200a. 
The protector 200 includes a side wall 200c to be disposed along a vehicle body surface, and a bottom wall 200d, and a wire harness W/H is adapted to be passed through a space S surrounded by this bottom wall 200d and this side wall 200c. 
A notch 200e for band clamp-attaching purposes is formed at an upper end of the side wall 200c of the protector 200. A band passage hole 200f is formed in that portion of the side wall 200d disposed beneath this notch 200e. Further, a clamp rest 200g having a surface coplanar with a surface of the notch 200e is formed in such a shape that it projects from an inner surface of the side wall 200c. 
As shown in FIG. 23, a band clamp 211 includes a body portion 211a of a generally box-shape, and a band portion 211b extending from the body portion 211a. And, a band retaining hole 211c is formed through a lower portion of the body portion 211a, and also a retaining tubular portion 211d for vehicle body fixing purposes is provided at an upper portion thereof.
For fixing the band clamp 211 to a vehicle body 212, the retaining tubular portion 211d of the body portion 211a is projected toward the vehicle body 212 so as to form a gap C between the lower portion and the vehicle body 212 so that the band portion 211b can be drawn out. A retaining piece for retaining on a toothed portion formed on the band portion 211b is provided within the band retaining hole 211c. The band portion 211b is retained against withdrawal by the meshing engagement of the toothed portion with the retaining piece.
A retaining piece 211e is formed in a projecting manner on an inner peripheral surface of the retaining tubular portion 211d, and is adapted to retain a stud bolt 213, projecting from the vehicle body 212, inserted therein.
In the installation structure employing the protector 200 and band clamp 211 of the above construction, as shown in FIG. 22, the band portion 211b is passed through the passage hole 200f from the outside of the side wall 200c, and is wound half on the wire harness W/H, and thereafter the band portion 211b is passed through the band retaining hole 211c, and is retained, and the protector 200 and the wire harness W/H are fastened together by the band portion 211b. 
With this construction, the W/H will not be turned in a clockwise direction or in a counterclockwise direction in FIG. 22, and the illustrated condition is maintained.